varunafandomcom-20200214-history
Tyraenus
Tyraenus is the mysterious god of deception and spies. Unique among the gods he has no universal symbol handed down to his followers. Aspects The Smiling Mask The Smiling Mask is the god of identities, both false and authentic though he sees no distinction between the two, his church although popular does not hold congregations, priests of the Smiling Mask hide in plain sight and guide those around them to find their own sense of identity, learn to adapt their egos to a new reality or in some cases force reality to match their charges view, their arts can be as simple as teaching children stories to play out or as complicated as serving as a close and trusted advisor to a king. Sometimes when offering their help a priest will encounter someone who could best be helped by entering into the priesthood and so teaches them the ways of The Smiling Mask, and so the practice continues generation after generation, however there is no force stopping anyone from claiming that they are priests of The Smiling Mask, a practice that is common among the gossiping nobles of many realms, this matters little to the "true" priests who find it all in keeping with The Smiling Masks teachings. Though this priesthood is theoretically a secret order, often those they choose to help are told of their secrets and any lost man trying to discover himself knows that among a common troupe of actors at least one dedicated follower of the Smiling Mask could be found. Some followers of this aspect take their beliefs further and hold that all reality is a fiction and Tyraenus the only real god, these extremists are rarely appreciated by the followers of other gods and interactions between them have been known to become bloody, other extremist followers of can be better classified as simply delusional and can embody all the dangers of such a personality exacerbated by a sense of divine assurance that there is no "true" way of perceiving reality. Though he has no churches many people around the world hold masquerade events in his honour sometimes as part of festivals that can span entire cities or even nations for weeks at a time. Followers of The Smiling Mask can include anyone but is common among actors, storytellers and bards. This is a commonly worshipped and much loved aspect of Tyraenus, so much so that a smiling mask is recognised throughout the Esterlands as his symbol, here the matter of his true symbol is left to particularly esoteric scholars. The Whisperer This aspect of Tyraenus is the god of deception and subtlety, followers of The Whisperer find morality in the moments where deception serves a greater good, from simple white lies that spare the feelings of another to the assassin who's subtle knife prevents a war, all are guided by The Whisperer. The priesthood exists in a series of formal and extremely secretive sects. The faith considers itself by definition an elite, necessary to prevent lesser men and mobs from leading the world into chaos, and always acting in the shadows to keep those lesser men from understanding a dangerous amount about the workings of the world. Whether in individuals or groups of followers this mindset can lead to a blurring of what is for the greater good and what simply expands their "necessary" power and an inherent lack of accountability to those they protect. Followers of The Whisperer can include Spies, Assassins, Illusionists, Enchanters and all men of power and influence. Myths Category:Deities